Dare For Love
by Flor De La Cereza
Summary: sakura and syaoran hate each other, but all their friends want to get them together. what happens when syaoran is dared to get sakura to go out with him for a whole month? what will happen when that month is over? (on hold, i'll be back by sept 2005)
1. sign up sheet competion

Dare for love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs so don't sue!! Authors note: hi people, this may suck, I don't know, please tell me!!! Well that's all I have to say. Remember r&r, please no flames!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Bring!!! * The school bell rang signaling classes were over for the day. 17-year-old Sakura Kinomoto ran out of class and down the hall to the club signup board, she had honey brown hair that went to her waist, with golden streaks, and bright green eyes. As she ran she kept hopping to get there before he did. On the other side of school Syaoran Li was doing the same thing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++ Syaoran's point of view++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Syaoran Li had messy chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes. He was running as fast as legs could carry him, he was not about to let Kinomoto get the last spot on the debate club. He and sakura had been in competition since he first transferred to Tomeodea (an: please tell me the correct spelling). They were both some of the smartest, most popular, and best athletes in the school and they had each other to thank, because of their nonstop competition, they had made themselves be the best trying to beet the other, and stayed the best in fear that the other would beet them if they fell behind just a little bit. He was the captain of the soccer team, basketball team, football team, and the baseball team, and she was the captain of the cheerleading team and the volleyball team, and the head of the cooking club and the drama club. Now all he needed was to join the debate team, and he'll be in more clubs than her. (An: wow, talk about competitive people eh?) Finally he could see the signup board, the sheet for the debate team was still there! He reached out his hand and was about to grab it when. a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Normal point of view++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura stood the smirking, holding the signup sheet, while Syaoran glared at her. " Looks like I win Syaoran" she said " unless you want to join the homework club." The homework club was the club that all the nerdy people went in, they sit in a room for 2 hours and get lots of extra homework, for the "fun" of it. Syaoran shuddered, nothing, not even admitting defeat to Kinomoto in front of the whole school, was worse than the idea of joining the homework club. " Fine Kinomoto, you win," he said with a furious expression on his face. "For now, at least." he then walked away, to join his buddies. Sakura smiled triumphantly as she walked down the hall looking for her friends, waving, and smiling at all the people that said hi to her. She kept walking until she saw naoko and Takako coming out of history. Naoko still had the same type of glasses, as in grade 4, and her strait brown hair went to 4 inches above her waist. Takako had honey brown hair to her shoulders and was always put in two low braids, one on each side of her head. " hey guys" says sakura. "hey, sakura, where's Tomoyo, Kiki and rika? Didn't you have math with them?" they replied.  
  
Sakura: HOE!!! I forgot to tell them where to meet me!! Takako and naoko just swetdropped.  
  
++++++++++++++++++With Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling +++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The group had all met after their classes to talk about their plot to get sakura and Syaoran together. Tomoyo had hip length purplish black hair and amethyst eyes; Meiling had black hair with bright red streaks down to her elbow, and bright ruby eyes. Eriol had short spiky blue hair, and behind his glasses he had bright blue eyes. They were in their uniforms, like sakura, naoko, Takako and Syaoran, (AN: sorry forgot to put it in earlier, so I'm putting it in now.) which were blue skirts, that were four inches about the knee, either a plain white t-shirt, elbow length sleeved shirt, or long sleeved shirt, with a blue wool vest with the school crest on the left hand side in gold for the girls, and for the boys it was blue dress pants, a white button up, long-sleeved, or short sleeved shirt, with the school crest on the left side in gold, and a blue tie. As they walked they continued to give ideas on how to get sakura and Syaoran together.  
  
Tomoyo: I know, how about we send them love letters from each other?  
  
Meiling: no, sakura, might fall for it, but knowing my cousin he wouldn't, and if he did he'd probably just laugh at sakura to himself, and then consider using it to his advantage in their "competition." Then he'll confront her and they'll both find out it was us. And then we'll be in trouble. Tomoyo and Eriol just looked at Meiling, then Eriol asked, " how did you think out all that so fast?" Meiling smirked and replied, " Easy, I herd Dadouji, mumbling it and then saying that she could video tape it." Eriol just swetdropped.  
  
Eriol: I have and idea! I'll get all the soccer team together at my place tonight, and we'll play truth or dare, I'm sure they'll want to help, we all agreed that Syaoran and sakura are perfect for each other, when we play truth or dare, I'll tell everyone to try to get Syaoran to pick dare, by asking him every chance they get, and when he finally says dare, the person will dare him to make sakura like him, and go out with her for the rest of the month. They all agreed to that and ran down the hall to the cafeteria where they always met the rest of the group.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++Cafeteria++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rika, Kiki, Mayuko, Chiharu, Syaoran, Amono, Hicaru, Matsu, ant Takashi were all waiting for everyone else. Rika had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders, her eyes were dark brown her boyfriend's name was Kenji, everyone called him ken, but he wasn't here right now. Chiharu's once brown hair was now blond with blue streaks and her eyes are brown. And of coarse Takashi is her boyfriend. Kiki has red hair that goes down to he elbows but no one can tell because it's always in a bun. amono is her boyfriend. Mayuko has strait black hair with light brown streaks that goes all the way down to her hips like Sakura and Tomoyo's only she doesn't have any bangs. Her eyes are bright blue, and she and Hicaru have just started going out. Amono had spiked black hair and green/blue eyes. Hicaru was a natural red head, but he died his hair chocolate brown, Matsu, was sakura's boyfriend, he was on the debate team, and no one in the group liked him except sakura, who had no idea that none of her friends, and people she hung around with liked him. Matsu had black hair, and matching black eyes. Just then sakura came running in the door, with Meiling, Tomoyo Eriol, naoko, and Takako tailing behind her. The group sat down and decided to go to Eriol's house that night for a party. After that was settled everyone, but Matsu, Syaoran, and sakura went into the far corner to discuss the plan on how to get S&S together. One thing for sure, Syaoran was not going to have a good night.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TomoyoMalfoy: that's all for now people, 10 reviews and you get the next chapter. By the way, those of you who have read my other story called your all that I ever wanted, you'll notice that I'm using the same characters, that's because, I really like my characters, and because I couldn't think of any new ones * hangs head *. Well I got to go. Don't forget to review!! 


	2. secrets revealed

Dare for love Disclaimer: I don't own ccs so don't sue!! Authors note: thank you reviewers! Sorry it took so long to post this, I had lots of homework, and no typing time. Ps: incase you are wondering why I have the same chapter up again, this is the revised version, I had a lot of spelling mistakes and I wanted to fix them. Well here it is, chapter 2!!! +++++++++++++++++++Eriol's house+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone had arrived except for, Chang, Naoko's boyfriend, Sen, Meiling's fiancé, Kenji, Rika's boyfriend, Sakura and Matsu, and Syaoran, and his date. Syaoran always had a different girlfriend every week, this weeks was Maya, a preppy, x-cheerleader, who was hated by most of the student body, her only friends were two annoying girls named Arisa and Ami, they were all in gymnastics, and made fun of cheerleaders whenever possible. They were only in gymnastics because, after they were kicked out of cheerleading for being total bitches to everyone who wasn't, the closest thing they could find to being in cheerleading was gymnastics.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, Takako went and answered it and came back shortly followed by Sakura and to everyone's in the room's displeasure, Matsu. One of the main reasons everyone in the room hated him was because he was using sakura for her popularity, and was always cheating on her, he had in fact been caught several times by one of Sakura's friends, but they didn't tell her because it would brake her heart. Sakura and Matsu when and sat together on the chair bye the fire.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pink crop top with long sleeves and sparkly blue flares and her hair was in a messy bun. Rika was wearing a plain blue t- shirt, with red fleece cargo pants and her hair was left down. Naoko was wearing a knee length white skirt, a pale pink button up shirt with sleeves that go to her elbows and her hair was also left down. Chiharu was wearing jean shorts and a baby blue shirt that said Roxy in dark blue letters, and dark blue sleeves that go to her elbows, with her usual shoulder length hair in a ponytail. Meiling was wearing black Capri pants and a red halter- top that said, "You say I'm crazy like it's a bad thing." On it in gold letters. And her hair was in a braid put over her shoulder. Tomoyo was wearing an ankle length jean skirt with a slit up to about 3 inches above her knee, and a pink gap sweatshirt, and was of coarse video taping every thing, her long hair in a pink headband. Takako was wearing a brown dress with spaghetti straps that went to just beneath her knees. It also a tiger stripes in a darker brown on it. (An: If you don't get what I'm talking about review and tell me and I'll e-mail you a picture of it) all the guys were wearing jeans and t-shirts.  
  
"So where are Chang, Sen, and Kenji?" Sakura asked. " They're coming with Syaoran and *grimace * Maya." Answered Hicaru. "Actually I think that's them now." Said Amono as he looked out the window seeing Syaoran's green jeep park behind Sakura's red convertible. Sakura rolled her eyes as Syaoran came walking in as if he was a king, she took a sip from her pop, but immediately spit it out when she saw what Maya was wearing. She had high heeled black leather boots up to her knees, and fishing net tights, with a black leather mini skirt. For a shirt, it was a crop top like tube top, with a black lace vest. Her accessories included huge hoop earrings, and black gloves that went to her elbows, all in all, there was no doubt that she could be mistaken for a hooker. The entire group, except Syaoran looked at Maya disgustedly. Syaoran sat on the rocking chair, and Maya on his lap, while she of course stuck her tongue out at Sakura her posse, Arisa, and Ami followed and sat in two chairs that were beside syaoran.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Meiling were talking. "I think she has a right to know," said Meiling, "I mean, everyone else does." "I know, but it will break her heart," stated Tomoyo sadly. "Come on Tomoyo," said Meiling, angrily, "You're her best friend. Do you really like to see her treated like this? She deserves better." Tomoyo burst out crying. "I know. I'm a terrible best friend." Meiling softened. "No you're a great best friend, but put yourself in her position. Do you think she would rather hear it from someone else? Or her best friends?" "Your right," Tomoyo said softly, "We'll tell her tonight."  
  
At this same time, Maya was talking to her posse. "We'll do it now," she stated smugly, "She never get in our way again." They all nodded and headed over to Sakura. "So Sakura," started Maya, "how's it going with Matsu?" "Fine," Sakura stated proudly, "Why do you want to know?" "No reason," she replied smiling, "I was wondering how long you are going to put up with him." "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked quite puzzled, "And if I were you, I wouldn't talk about relationships considering you dating a guy who changes girlfriends weekly." "Well at least Syaoran doesn't cheat on me every week," Maya spat angrily. "Your full of it," screamed Sakura, "I'm in a solid relationship." "Oh ya," said Maya, her posse grinning evilly, "take a look at these." She shoved about 20 pictures at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened, and then filled with tears as she looked at the pictures. All of them showed her "trustworthy" boyfriend making out with a bunch of other girls. Sakura threw the pictures and started to run. Heads turned as Sakura ran crying out of the house, hopped into her car, and drove off.  
  
"Oh no," thought Tomoyo and Meiling. "Sakura!!!" But it was too late she was gone.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++Syaoran's point of view++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Syaoran smirked at sakura's misfortune, but really deep down he felt bad for her. Even though he hated her, he didn't think she needed to be treated like dirt the way Matsu had done. He had half a mind to go over there and punch the guy's lights out, but then the gang might get the wrong idea and think that he liked Kinomoto or something. Just then Meiling came stomping over, closely followed by rika and Kiki, all three of them were very good fighters and as for Maya, she was as good as dead if those three got at her, chiharu was also a good fighter, but she was busy yelling at takashi for telling a lie. again. Syaoran gulped at the thought of what his cousin would do to Maya, and then what she would do to him for dating Maya.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++  
  
TomoyoMalfoy: that's all for now, I know it's short, but I have to study for my test tomorrow *gulps * I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but not till I have 10 more reviews, I know it's a lot but, while your doing that I'll be typing the next chapter, so hope to update soon, bye. 


End file.
